The Tiara Club: Princess Charlotte & the King Of the Enchanted Forest
by PGM2602
Summary: Take one princess from the Princess Academy,add an evil fairy named Malecifent, stir in the 7 Dwarves and other familiar Disney characters,place a immortal enchanter and you have a Tiara Club story worthy of being a Disney film,Starring the Rose room Princesses and the Disney princesses [and their daughters]. This story takes place a month after the 1st Book Read and review please.


**Disney Princess' The Tiara Club**

**Princess Charlotte and the King of the Enchanted Forest**

**Summary**: **Take one princess from the Academy, mix in an evil fairy, add an assortment of familiar Disney characters [the 7 Dwarves, Pinnochio, Bambi, and the Disney princesses]and put in one immortal enchanter. Mix them in together and you get a Tiara Club adventure that's sure to become a Disney film. This story is an original starring the Disney Princesses[excluding Pocohantas and Mulan] and is set a few days between** "**PRINCESS CHARLOTTE & THE BIRTHDAY BALL**"** and "PRINCESS KATIE & THE SILVER PONY"**

**DISCLAIMER: the Characters of the Tiara Club Book series are created by Vivian French , The above mentioned characters are owned by Walt Disney productions, The OCs who are the Daughters of the Disney Princesses [with the exception of Princess Melody] are created by me.**

* * *

**Hello Again!**

**It's me Charlotte. I've just had the most magical adventure in which I've been enchanted by a wicked fairy, met the 7 dwarves and the daughter of Snow White, and got rescued by a immortal wizard who happens to be King of the Enchanted Forest that borders the academy.**

**Oh My! Am I getting ahead of myself ? I guess I better start at the beginning….**

IT all started on a beautiful spring day and we were all getting up in the Rose room for breakfast.

BY we I meant myself,Daisy,Katie,Alice,Emily and Sophia,we're called the Rose Room Princesses.

Anyway we've gotten dressed and were on our way to the dining room when we nearly ran into Princess Perfecta going the opposite way,stomping on the stairs on her way to her room.

By the time we got to the cafeteria we saw Fairy G talking to three someones that we recognized from stories that were read to us before we came to the Academy.

"Are those who I think They are?" Asked Katie with a gasp,looking at the three strangers.

"I read the story of '**SLEEPING BEAUTY'** many times after I first came here." replied Daisy, " But that is definitely the three fairies who christened Princess Aurora when she was born."

"The Question that I'm thinking is: what are they doing here at the Academy?" I Asked,taking a plate to the cook's kitchen.

"It looks like they're talking about something,or maybee someone." Replied Alice taking a spoon and fork and placing them on the sides of the plate.

" Would it be Perfecta By any chance? She was really mad when went past us." asked Emily,rubbing her chin.

"Maybe,but maybe not," said Sophia thoughtfully,"It may be someone else altogether the way they're talking to her."

"Maybe it's nothing but a friendly visit." I said eating my breakfast thoughtfully "I mean a visit by the most famous fairy godmothers in the realm is hardly cause for celebration."

"You may be right Charlotte," said Katie,"It just might be a freindly visit,nothing more."

Then we saw an older princess greet the three as she came out of the kitchen,we were all surprised that we didn't eat another bite from our plates.

" It can't be!" said Daisy in disbelief,nearly spitting out her eggs,"That can't be who I think it is,is it?"

"It is, i think." replied Katie blinking in disbelief,"Princess Aurora or Queen Aurora,the Sleeping Beauty!"

"It Can't be! She's with King Phillip!" whispered Emily,"If that's not Queen Aurora then who is she?"

I thought for a minute and then remembered the assembly yesterday, " That's not Queen Aurora," I answered,"That's her daughter,Princess Dawn. She's here as a student teacher and mentor for the Poppy Room."

"You're kidding? She's the Queen's daughter!?" asked Sophia with a raised eyebrow," she looks like the queen and she's older than us."

"Nonetheless, Charlotte's right," Said Alice nodding her head,"I heard that each of the Academy room princess group is getting its student mentor starting today,we're supposed to meet our student mentor today here or at one of our classes."

"If that's true, then where is she?" Asked Daisy,"Breakfast is almost over and everyone is leaving for classes."

"To answer your question Dear Daisy,"Said a voice behind me," I'm right here behind you."

We all jumped at the new voice but could see no one but a floating cup and saucer. "Oh my! I have forgotten to take off my cloak did I?" said the voice again,"Here,allow me to take off the hood so that we may see each other."

the cup and saucer floated down to the table and a face appeared before us. it's the face of a beautiful girl with ruby red lips peach pink skin and hair as white as snow.

As we saw the face we all gasped **"S-Snow White**?" The girl blushed and then laughed ,her giggles reverbrated through the dining room like the tinkling of bells.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped in between giggles," Except for the hair, I can almost be mistaken for Mother." She looked at our confused faces "Yes,** Snow White** is my mother, and I inherited her beauty but the snow white hair came from my ancestoress, _Swan White_. My name is** SnowDrop**."

" Let's see if I got the names right You're- Daisy,Alice,Emily,Sophia,Katie and _you_ must be Charlotte." she said pointing at all of us,we all nodded at our names as she rattled them off to us.

"Why yes I do obviously got them right, well to continue,I'm your student monitor for the Rose Room and your student teacher and chaparone for all school functions."

She took a long breath and exhaled a long sigh and continued,"I guess the one difference between mother and me is that I tend to talk a lot without taking a breath or giving someone a chance to reply." We all laughed with relief along with SnowDrop,glad that we have a chaparone who happens to be a princess,well a older princess.

"Now that the introductions are over," she said when the giggles subsided,"Can anyone of you please show me the _Rose Room_?"

In all our confusion, we almost forgot that we were supposed to show our mentor the room where we've stayed before we go to our classes.

So we took her up to the rose room and showed her our beds and closets before we went to class.

We all met her later at Music Class where she chose for us a different intrument for our 'musical voices' as she called them.

I found myself with a piccolo because as she said "Fairy G compared my singing voice to the twittering of a robin."

Katie was given a flute because Fairy G compared her singing voice to that of a bluebird. Daisy was given a violin because as Snowdrop said that"Since you play like the gentle breeze, it's time that you play the voice of the spring zephyr." Emily,Alice and Sophia were given piccolos to accompany me on my flute in perfect harmony.

She also gave us music to practice and to learn so that we'll be able to play the orchestra's symphony on that very night. But as we practiced in music class I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched, despite Fairy G and Fairy Angora protecting us while teaching the class.

By the time we were finished we escorted SnowDrop to the cafeteria for lunch where we met Chloe and the Poppy Room princesses along with their mentor Princess Dawn. After we were introduced to her we've had lunch with them,chatting and laughing about today's classes and Perfecta's antics in the morning classes.

All through the afternoon I felt that someone was watching me,someone evil,someone cruel and malevolent who may want to use us . But _who_-and_ why_?

**And on that note we end chapter 1 and will continue with Chapter 2 of this story. Reviews this please for this is the first Tiara Club fanfic starring some of the Disney Characters,so it might be a crossover at best. Till Then Salutations!**


End file.
